All for You My Love
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: Gandalf invites an old friend to join The Company but leaves out a few important details that could make his old friend angry for it brings back the past and knowledge of her lost love who she has been trying to find for the last seventy years.
1. Chapter 1

**I am kind of nervous of what you will all think of this fiction, I hope I get positive reviews I'm going to be following the movies not the books, forgive me. Please don't kill me! ~ **_**Imagineer**_

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to see a bright blue peaceful sky above me; the sound of a babbling brook reached my sensitive ears _'Five miles away.' _I thought as I took in my surroundings. This was not my desire destination, I was supposed to land in Hobbiton, I guess my teleportation skills are a little rusty I haven't really used my powers in seventy years. My reason for traveling to Hobbiton was to meet with Gandalf at the home of a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. After walking five miles I reached the stream that I had heard earlier, looking around and between the trees and brush that surrounded me I saw a hobbit heading my way. In haste I hid behind the largest tree I could find and called summoned his shadow to come to me.

"_**Who are you?" **_I asked him with authority.

"_**I am the shadow of the halfling named Bilbo Baggins, my queen." **_He answered; I nodded then dismissed him and watched as he returned to the hobbit, this had been the hobbit I was looking for.

I then changed my form, so as not to frighten the halfling, into a small black puppy and my purple eyes turned to a more seemingly harmless light shade of blue. My human form is intimidating to all due to the many scars I gained over the past seventy years of traversing Middle Earth. Once I changed my form I began to whimper and whine, as any lost young pup would do to gain anyone's attention; I walked out from behind the tree towards the stream, the hobbit was standing on the other side as I came forward I caught his attention.

"Oh no, where is your mother little one, are you all alone?" he asked obviously not expecting an answer but I let out a little, pathetic howl sadly it rang more true than any words could tell; I was alone. His eyes held no pity for me but to my surprise his eyes shone bright with _sympathy. _

"Well you can come home with me if you like, but we need to figure out what I am to call you." said Bilbo. I knew how this was going to go, he was going to shout out random names and I was supposed answer to the name I wished to be called by, I've been through this before.

"Pansy, Rosemary, Daisy, Petunia, Buttercup?" _'Buttercup, __**really**__ Bilbo?'_ I thought.

"Lily?" I decided that I like the name and responded by jumping up into his arms.

"Ha, ha! Wonderful, come along Lily let's go home, we're having fish for supper." He told me and he held me in securely in his arms as he walked home.

The sun had just as Bilbo finished preparing supper, he placed a plate on the floor for me next to his chair; he sat himself and was about to eat when someone decided to knock on his front door. One thing led to another and suddenly his house was filled with strange hungry dwarves _'Gandalf you never mentioned that there would be dwarves.' _I spoke to him using our mind link.

'_My dear you never asked if anyone else was going to be here.' _He answered.

'_No I did not, but I did ask you if __**he**__ would be here.' _I told him, he knew my reason for wanting to travel to every corner of Middle Earth was to _**him**_, and _**he**_ was the only reason I did not heal the scars on my body; I would suffer until I found_** him**_,__until I could hold _**him **_in my arms once more. Everything I will do, everything I have done and everything I do now I do it all for _**my love**_. Suddenly I was thrown out of my reverie by the dwarves' loud singing: **"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"**__

Then all was silent when a loud resounding knock was heard at the door. I acted as the eager pup and ran to the door barking happily.

"Silence your barking." Gandalf told me as he walked past me to open the door.

"Gandalf, you never said anything about pets." said Thorin Oakensheild as he stepped into the entrance hall with me circling his feet.

"I did not know he even had a pet, I was under the assumption that the fifteenth member of our company would be here before us. But I guess I was wrong." Gandalf sighed, upon hearing this I took it as an insult and barked at the gray wizard. He simply ignored me and instead introduced Thorin to Bilbo and vice versa, when Thorin insulted Bilbo I hopped up and bit the dwarf's hand.

"Shall we continue this meeting in a different room, this dog is getting on my nerves." Thorin growled and then strode into the dinning room followed by Gandalf, Bilbo, and the other dwarves.

I decided it was time to reveal my _real _animal form, I sat on the floor and changed my form from a small pup with blue eyes to a six-foot tall purple-eyed wolf; my head almost hit the ceiling I got up and walked up behind where Thorin sat at the table. The others looked at me with wide eyes and stood up from the table with weapons drawn and ready to defend their king; I growled in Thorin's ear explaining without words why his fellow dwarves were acting odd. He turned around cautiously and stared into my purple eyes with his deep blue ones.

"Wait, I know those eyes…. from a distant memory, from days of old." Thorin said softly.

"I'm surprised that you remember me child, you were so small, so young back then." I Changed to my human form and softly smiled at him. All was silent as I reached out and gently touched his bearded cheek.

"You have grown Thorin." I whispered remembering when his height was only just beneath my knee; that was the only time I had seen him. Now he was a grown dwarf.

"Last remember you, you bore no scars; your skin is still fair even with these scars. It has been too long Aunt Daeris." He grinned at me.

"Yes Thorin, it has been to long." I replied and then pulled him into a tight embrace kissing the top of his head.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Please Follow, Favorite, Review, something ANYTHING! **

_**~ Imagineer**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh boy, chapter two! Let's just hope that it's better than the last. Enjoy this chapter please; I am trying my best here! I want to get something straight here, Daeris is in no way related to the dwarves of Durin's lineage she and her husband were good friends/allies with Thror when he was sane enough to rule Erebor, and so you can kind of understand why Thorin calls her Aunt. Well enjoy! **_**~ Imagineer**_

_**P.S. Daeris is half a foot taller than Gandalf. And I apologize if anything seems mixed up or out of place/content.**_

Chapter 2

**(Narrative POV)**

Bilbo stood astounded by the woman who stood in his house, a woman who he thought to only exist in stories and legends. The woman who stood before him was Daeris, _'Queen of Shadows'_, _'Sovereign of the Stars'_, _'Majesty of the Moon'_, _'Knight of Night'_, _'Shadow Sorceress'_, _'The Moonlight Maiden'_, _'Ruler of Onyx Halls on Ivory Shores'_, and _'Crown Jewel of the Crystal Cliffs'_. The list of names for her could possibly go on forever.

"Oh my, you…. you're the Queen of Shadows, but you cannot be, you are a myth, a story, a legend." He stuttered slightly shaking fearing his words would anger her. Daeris turned to him, upon seeing him shake she gave him a smile, a small smile but nonetheless reassuring to the hobbit. The scars covering her skin must have frightened him for once she fully turned to him the light was brighter at a certain angle that showed all of her visible scars while making Daeris look even more intimidating than in normal light.

**(Daeris POV)**

"Believe me when I say Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, I am just as real and alive as you are. You knew me once as a young pup named Lily but that is gone and past, the true identity of the one who you see now is I Daeris, 'Queen of Shadows'." I told him in my most gentle voice. The hobbit smiled back at me and then bowed, showing me his respect for me. _'Give respect, get respect.' _I thought as I nodded my head to him when he stood straight again.

"Now, shall we continue this meeting Gandalf, I'd like to know why you summoned me here." I smirked at my old friend as I stood next to where he was sitting. I personally think that I am older than him, he has never told me his true age, and I suppose I don't really have to know; age doesn't matter when it comes to friendship.

"Ah yes of course, back to business." Gandalf replied smiling back at me. I leaned against the doorframe as the meeting re-adjourned. I not listen much until Gandalf brought out a map; I addressed them by telling them that they were 'Moon Runes' and that they could not be seen now but would be on the day that they were written on the map. _'Gandalf we are going to need to go to Rivendell for help with reading this for it has been to long since I have read runes such as these.' _I voiced in his head.

"The reign of the beast will end." Oin finished telling the others apparently he had started talking as I was speaking to Gandalf. My eyes widened slightly upon hearing the word 'beast'.

"Uh, what beast?" asked Bilbo.

"Well that would be a reference to 'Smaug the Terrible', chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Air-born fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely prone to precious metals." explained Bofur nonchalantly.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." replied Bilbo.

I sat still, frozen in shock; rage soon then consumed my very being but I hid it well. Bilbo had noticed that I had visibly become more pale than usual and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My lady, are you well?" he asked. I did not reply but remained stoic and my posture as straight as a plank of wood.

"Gandalf, outside now." I ordered then rose from my seat, turned sharply and walked out the door. Looking up at the moonless sky I held my tears back as I gazed at the starlight; I was thinking of him and wondering if he was thinking of me. I did not look at Gandalf as he stood next to me, I was angry with him.

"You knew where he was and you never told me! I have been searching for him for seventy years, seventy years Gandalf! I do not think that you could even comprehend how torn my heart is at this betrayal, or how much I have missed my husband. Thorin probably believes that his Uncle is a traitor. Its all _my fault_."

"Now my dear nothing is your fault. It was painful for me to withhold information about you husband from you, I can only pray that you can find it your heart to forgive me." Gandalf sighed as I still refused to look at him.

"I will forgive when I feel like it." I replied stiffly.

"And how long till then." He asked.

"Oh, about…. three days." I answered nonchalantly and then looked at him, I saw the small twinkle return to his eyes as he smiled a gentle smile at me. We then turned back and returned to the dinning room just in time to see Balin hand Bilbo the contract.

"Funeral arrangements?!" Bilbo repeated as he took the paper. Gandalf and I returned to our seats as the little hobbit read through the contract.

"Lacerations, Evisceration, Incineration?!" he read aloud.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh right off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said. Bilbo started to look pale.

"You all right laddie?" asked Balin.

"Huh, yeah. I feel a bit faint." The hobbit replied as he tried in vain to calm himself down.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur was trying to be funny but that certainly was not happening.

"Air, I need air." breathed Bilbo.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur finished.

"Bofur I do not believe that your words are being of any help to this faint hearted creature." I told him as we watched Bilbo think about the words spoken to him.

"Hmm, nope." And with that Bilbo fainted. Gandalf got up from his seat.

"Oh very helpful Bofur." He spoke sarcastically and then walked over to where I knelt next to the little Halfling. With great ease I took him into my arms and looked at Gandalf.

"He'll be fine, of course, but I think you should make some tea for him. It may help calm his nerves enough for him to make a rational decision." Gandalf nodded and went to the kitchen to do as I asked. I took him to the Parlor room and placed him in his chair when that was done I put another log in the fireplace to make the room more cozy, and also more calming. When Gandalf came with a cup of tea Bilbo had awakened and I sat in the chair opposite of the hobbit.

"I'll be all right just let me sit quietly for a moment." said Bilbo after taking the cup from Gandalf, who remained standing.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." the gray wizard said sternly and was about to continue but I interrupted him.

"Gandalf please let me speak with him, and send Thorin in here as well, he needs to hear this." He nodded and left for a moment but when he came back he brought Thorin with him as I had asked.

"Thank you Gandalf, you can leave now." I told him, implying that I did not want him in this room. I knew when he left the room that he and the other dwarves stayed close to the door to listen in on the conversation. As long as did not see their faces I did not care, Thorin and Bilbo were the only faces I wished to see at this moment. Thorin knelt beside the chair I was sitting on, beside my left knee, facing the fireplace.

"You want to speak with me Aunt Daeris?" I nodded.

"Smaug was born a human, he is human but he is gifted, as were his ancestors before him, to be allowed to change his form to that of a dragon; you already knew this Thorin, but you need to hear what I have to say. I do not want you to hate your Uncle and think him to be a traitor to your people. Smaug is not in his right mind and the blame for that is heavy on my shoulders." I sighed; I could see Bilbo connecting the dots easily.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked curiously. I placed a hand upon my empty womb as I remembered.

"A long time ago this womb once sheltered a child of our love. We were so happy to discover that I had finally conceived after trying for two years since our wedding night. I thought it almost too good to be true, and as it turned out it _was_ too good to be true. Around four, almost five months into the pregnancy we lost our little girl, she would have had his eyes, I could tell. We named her after his mother, Sarage; the pain and grief of losing her greatly damaged our spirits and diminished our relationship. In our sorrow we never spoke, we never blamed each other we instead blamed ourselves for what had happened. I blamed myself for not being strong enough to nurture and carry our child till her birth; I know not how Smaug blamed himself for our misfortune, the only condolence we found was in each other's arms as we laid together and wept each night over the miscarriage of our child, our little Sarage." I paused for a moment and wiped my tears away.

"The silence of our mourning went on for another year until one day while I was out in the gardens a black mist fell over our kingdom. It was known as 'The Mist', a pathetic name I know, but this mist was unlike any other mist; it was a mass of energy that tortured it's victim with their worst nightmares, fears, and made them relive the worst moments of their lives over and over and over again till their hearts burst from beating too fast. That is how it feasted, it wanted more power, it was hungry, but oddly enough it was not alive. It came after me, I was devoured by the darkness and the last thing that I saw was my husband reaching out for me in hopes to save me. I battled 'The Mist' for two years before destroying it; when I returned to my kingdom I could not find my husband, my beloved was gone, but he left his shadow behind to reign over the kingdom in his place. The servants who had last seen him said that five months before my return he went up into the crystal cliffs but never came back. I fled the onyx halls of our kingdom to the ivory shores and followed his path to the crystal cliffs. Coming across a large cavern I saw writing burned onto the wall and they read: _'Till moonlight shines again the beast shall remain, forever in search of his angel.' _In great anguish I changed into my wolf form and clawed my own words onto the wall beneath his. _'Till the beast is found, his angel shall be forever fallen, until united they both return. The Dragon and the Angel, to finish together the words written on the crystal walls.' _That was seventy years ago, I have been searching for seventy years." I finished.

"Well I for one would like to see a happy ending to this tragic tale but I must know, if I go can you promise I will be safe? Can you promise I'll come back?" Bilbo asked.

"I can guarantee your safety little one, but I cannot promise that when you return to Hobbiton you will not be the same little faint-hearted hobbit that left it." I replied gently, letting him think of what may happen to him once he signs the contract.

"I-I- I can't, I'm sorry my lady."

"There is no need to apologize for your decision little one. You must be awfully drained from this evening, it would be best if you retired to your bed." I spoke softly. He nodded, stood up and walked to his room past Gandalf and the other dwarves.

"Do not fret about finding a new burglar Thorin, Bilbo will change his mind before noon tomorrow." I whispered so that the others would not hear.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I could see a small ember in his eyes, once he is rejuvenated by sleep he will change his mind and that small ember shall become a fire of determination. It is a determination that I have seen in many adventurers in my time, it always starts as an ember." I smirked. I bayed him goodnight and kissed his brow, then heading to a guest room down the hall I fell asleep to the sound of soft, forlorn singing of Thorin and his fellow dwarves.

**Hey everyone sorry for the hold up. I have a question for you all, WHO should wake Daeris when its time to leave? Choose wisely AND! HOW should they wake here up? Sorry again if everything seems confusing and jumbled if you have and revision suggestions or just any corrections in general PLEASE JUST TELL ME because I do listen. I really hope you all like/love this chapter. Please check out some of my other stories or some of my sister AuthoressExtraordinaire's stories. I love you all! 3**

_**~ Imagineer**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Sarage is pronounced as Say- rah- ge **_


	3. Chapter 3

***Gasping for breath, rising from a coffin* Oh, wowzers, I'm back. Phew, it's been a while, but I'm back. I pray that you all missed me because I have missed writing for you. Welcome back everyone. ~ Imagineer**+ 

Chapter 3

_**Thror sat upon his throne with his son Thrain by his side as the newly wedded couple bowed before them. The couple had been journeying back to their kingdom after their honeymoon in Rivendell and decided to visit their dear dwarf friends in Erebor. **_

"_**Once again I give you my congratulations and many wishes for a prosperous marriage and also a sincere thank you for inviting us to your wedding, I have never seen more beauty and love in all my years. Forgive me Daeris, but I feel I must ask, are there going to be any children running around the Onyx Halls soon?" Thror asked.**_

_**Daeris looked at her husband with a small defeated smile; in return he took her small delicate hand in his strong, large one and brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She turned her head from her husband to the king under the mountain and shook her head. **_

"_**No, not now anyway, but maybe someday and do not worry you will be the first to know." She chuckled.**_

"_**Good." Thror smiled warmly at the young couple. "I would be honored if both of you could stay and have lunch with us."**_

"_**We would love to." Smaug** **replied.**_+ 

_**As lunch was ending and the laughter from previous conversations dying all was silent when the giggling of children and the running of small feet was heard outside the door of the dining room. The doors burst open and three blurs raced into the room and around the table, Smaug was quick to act and grabbed the smallest blur who squealed and giggled in delight as he put her in his lap.**_

"_**And who is this little one?" Smaug asked with a large smile on his face as he tickled the little dwarfling girl.**_

"_**That is Dis, my youngest," said Thrain. Then Daeris caught the next blur. "Thorin, my eldest," and Thrain caught the third. "And this Frerin my second eldest." Thrain smiled at each of his children. Smaug met his wife's eyes and he could the longing in her eyes as she gazed at the children they held, he knew that when she looked at him she would see the same longing. Daeris looked in to little Thorin's eyes, she smiled at the child, and Thorin smiled showing the holes in his teeth on either side of his mouth where his canines once were. The young couple could not wait to have children of their own.** _+ 

"Fili, Kili go wake your aunt, it's almost time for breakfast." Balin told the troublesome pair before they could try to get themselves in trouble before the journey even began.

"Alright." The two said simultaneously and then headed for the guest room where Daeris was.

"Dearest brother, how should we wake our aunt?" asked Kili.

"Well we can't be rude so no pranks, how about we just _knock_ on the door." Fili raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"That is a very good idea brother." Kili smiled back. The two knocked on the door in a rhythm that sounded similar to a horse running and began to sing:

_You've got to get up,_

_You've got to get up,_

_You've got to get up this morning!_

_You've got to get up,_

_You've got to get up,_

_You've got to get up right now!_

From inside the room laughter was heard. The brothers smiled, pleased with themselves. Then the door opened to reveal Daeris, who was all washed up and ready to go.

"Thank you boys for the lovely wake up call." She kissed both of them in a motherly fashion on their foreheads. When they walked into the dining room she noticed that Thorin was not there.

"He's outside my lady, went out to watch the sunrise." Dwalin informed her.

"Thank you, Dwalin." She nodded and then left the room. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon in the east. Daeris opened the door and found Thorin sitting on the bench near it.

"Good morning." She said softly as she approached him. He turned his head to her as she sat down next to him, shrinking herself to his size so that she would be able to fit.

"Good morning." He replied and then turned his head back to face the horizon once again.

"I'm…. anxious… about what lies ahead, what if some of us don't make it to Erebor? What if we cannot revive Smaug from his insanity?" He sounded like a despairing child. Daeris pondered these words for a moment before replying.

"We will all get to Erebor Thorin, do not fret. As for your uncle, well, I am not sure but there is hope. We must trust each other and work together to reach Erebor, and hope for the best. Now, come inside and have breakfast, you will need your strength." She ushered him from his seat on the bench and back into the house in a motherly manner but the words he spoke earlier kept gnawing at the back of her brain _'What if we cannot revive Smaug from his insanity?' _+ 

**Yes, I know this chapter is short but my mind has been blanking as of late. I mean just a couple of days ago I got into the driver's seat after having lunch with my older brother my twin and my mom and I turned to my mom and I asked: "Mom, which one's the break?" I swear my mind has been drawing blanks on everything as of late and it has been REALLY WEIRD (or I'm an idiot). I just turned sixteen so can anyone really blame me. Hopefully there will be more chapters soon. I love you all! **_**~ Imagineer**_


End file.
